crusaderfandomcom-20200213-history
Crusader: No Remorse/Mission 2
WEC News The Resistance firebombed an Allotment Center in Sector A-17. Thousands of innocent Citizens will have no food for weeks. Firefighters are struggling to put out the blaze. There has been no word yet on the number of casualties. Officials speculate that several hundred were killed in the attack. Debriefing ;Stephon Ely: I'm Colonel Ely, and this is my base. Listen, Captain, I'm gonna level with you. I don't like this arrangement any more than my troops do. They may not look like much, but they're a great team. And, I won't accept anything that compromises my team. Comprende? You'll be quartered down the hall from here. It's not like what you're used to, but we have to make do with whatever we can get. Settle in quickly. We lost Philadelphia last night, and the next push is going to be in our Sector. Bar ;Derrick Andrews: So much for the loving welcome, right, Captain? They'll come around. They did for me. Most of them did. I'm, Derrich Andrews, Private in the Resistance. Formerly of the WEC's Revenue Assessment Division. For obvious reasons, most of the others call me Tax Man. Let me say it's a pleasure meeting a soldier of your caliber, sir. Welcome aboard. ;Shannon Brooks: I don't know who you are, but I know what you are. So I'm only gonna say this once. You stay clear of me. I don't want anything to do with Consortium scum like you. ;Nicholas Cardova: You're in the wrong place for a friendly drink. You won't find one here. I'm Cardova. They call me Yo-Yo. You can't. All you need to know about me is that I don't care if you are in the special forces. You bleed just like all the rest. I should know... I've killed enough of your kind to find out. Briefing ;Stephon Ely: Resistance over in Sector H-37 got hit this morning by a full battalion of WEC troopers and Mechs. Word has it all the survivors from this morning's raid are being held for interrogation and ... experimentation. Andrews is up for Insertion Reconnaissance. The rest of the job falls to you, Captain. Once Andrews confirms the coordinates, free the prisoners. After you've freed the prisoners, Corporal Reaves will give you the extraction coordinates. Consult your DataLink if you have any further questions. We're counting on you, Captain. Good luck. Cutscene ;Derrick Andrews: Insertion coordinates verified, Captain. You'll be dropping in the middle of maximum security zone. Presence of ... Presence of enemy troops detected. Scanners show security grids, but I can't access them. It's the best I can do, Sir, good luck. Andrews, out. ;Gregor Hoffman: Should I send a thank you note to the Resistance for their contribution to our work on the mind probe, Doyle? Wait, you're not Doyle. Where's Doyle? I'll have his head for allowing you in here to distract me. Get out at once! Oh, I see it now. You're part of the Resistance, aren't you? If you've come for the prisoners, take them. You see they'll be of no use to anyone now. Take them back to your pitiful comrades as a promise of the future from Doctor Gregor Hoffman. ;Troy Reaves: We're jazzin' now, Tin Man. I've established a link to a jump pad near the prisoners, but the Consortium is hot on my tail. I've got a real limited set of cross-relays this time. Too little, and you aren't leaving. Too much, and you fry. Spring the prisoners fast. I'll stay on as long as I can. ;Jo Anne Vargas: You're not going to shoot me? You must be with Central then. If you're here to rescue me, let's get the hell out of here. More guards are bound to show up soon. Oh, by the way, nice idea to use the Silencer suit. You really had me worried... category:No Remorse missions